Remember When
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: SetoxJou: Seto Kaiba becomes sorrowful over the loss of a loved one. ((coughJoucoughcough)) They are stuck miles apart. Might have a second chapter with a suicide. Depends if I get more reviews!


**_Disclaimer:_ Well Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine, YET! Bwuahahaha! Remember when, isn't mine either. Jou and Seto aren't a couple either... For the lyrics, I altered them a little and they belong to Alan Jackson! They are edited to fit the story better!  
  
_Pairing:_ Seto/Jou  
  
_Warning:_ The pairing is the warning also this is a death fic! There is GAYNESS, YAOI, M/M, SLASH in this fiction.  
  
_Thank yous:  
_  
_Misura:_ For being an ASWOME writer and for being a good friend.  
  
_Kekepania1:_ For allowing me to write on her fanfiction and completing the first chappie. Also by helping with some awesome ideas for some new fictions.  
  
_Dagger Maxwell:_ Thanks for your reviews  
  
_The Ghost of Jounochi:_ For taking out the time to write me an email!

* * *

_Remember When: One-shot_  
**  
_Remember when I was young and so were you, time stood still and love was all we knew, you were the first, so was I_  
  
Sighing, Kaiba gazed blankly into the last bottle of Voodoo Black Magic that he shared with his Koibito. Jou was lying in a hospital bed in Domino, miles away. He was sick with pneumonia. Jou was prone to it and got it every year. This time, it was taking his life. The sick puppy was going to leave him, forever.  
  
Kaiba remembered the first time he saw him in a corset and could move fully. Oh those were such great times and the sex was wonderful. The CEO wasn't sure if his heart could handle such a major loss, probably not.  
  
'I need to get back to Japan,' he thought.  
  
Tears filled the eyes of Kaiba as he made a phone call. He was getting on a jet in a few minutes so that he could see Jounouchi, one last time. Within thirty minutes, he was on his way home from Britain.  
  
_Made love and then you cried, remember when_  
  
In the Hospital  
  
Seto got Jou's room number and left immediately to see him. When he got inside, he noticed the teen, attached to numerous machines and wrapped in blankets. More tear's filled his eyes as he looked at the teen's almost- lifeless body.  
  
"My Koi, I'm sorry," Seto kissed Jou and gazed into his closed eyelids. They parted into a squint and looked into Kaiba's cerulean eyes.  
  
_We lived and learned, life through curves, There was joy, there was hurt,Remember when_  
  
"Bindanshi Koibito," He made out Kaiba's face. His breathing became lighter as he drifted in what seemed to be a quiet sleep. Tear's rushed down the CEO's cheek. This was in fact, the first time he had ever cried over the loss of a loved one.  
  
"Jounouchi!" He cried, allowing his tears to fall on his love's lifeless flesh. "My puppy..." He brushed his fingers through the blonde hair. The blonde's lips lost their pink and warmth.  
  
"Kaiba," Yami came up to him and reassured him by placing a hand on his shoulder. More tears fell from his face as the pounded down onto the boys cheek.  
  
_We came together, fell apart, and broke each other's hearts, Remember when_  
  
"I'm sorry," Yugi cried along with Kaiba as the three comforted one another. Yugi and Yami were Jou's closest friends, but it hurt Kaiba the most. He had never loved someone this much that wasn't of relation. He was so saddened by this loss. He would be forever scarred by this day.  
  
_We danced to week to week, brought back the love, we found trust, vowed we'd never give up, Remember when  
_  
Tea heard the noise from the nurse's desk where she had been sitting with Tristan because they didn't want to see his death. They rushed into the room and began to mourn with the others. Jou Katsuya's burning light had finally been put out.  
  
_Now lookin' back it's just a steppin' stone, to where we are, Where we've been, said we'd do it all again, remember when_  
  
Kaiba looked at his Bindanshi one last time before his lifeless body was removed from the room.  
  
_We won't be sad, we'll be glad, For all the life we've had. And we'll remember when Remember when... Remember when...._  
  
_-Owari_


End file.
